


Shakespeare and Tea

by Chia_P



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru visits Eichi while he is working late in the Student Council Room. </p><p>One-sided Wataru/Eichi, but it's low key. This is mostly me trying to dive into the way Wataru might think.</p><p>WTF AO3? There's no explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare and Tea

I know the words people use to describe me-to describe us. Though "oddballs" is the most popular, they say many things. When I see Rei and Shu talk on their cup phones-not even I, Wataru Hibiki, know how they manage that feat on this campus-I can even agree that we are a tad unusual. It's how we function though. We've become set in our ways and don't know-or care to know-any others.

We may be seen as fools, but anyone who has read Shakespeare knows that the Fools are often most aware. They go along thinking we are oblivious and eccentric without realizing how much we know. It's gotten them in trouble before. I remember when Rei first told me that the rebellious Trickstar had come to him for help. We are always interested in curious things or curious people. It's probably why we get along so well when we are away from judging eyes and can speak freely.

Anyway, speaking of curious people, I'm on my way to see my current favorite one. I always wonder what is going on in his head and love that he keeps me guessing and excited in our idol activities. Also, he's absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Amazing!

I make my way into the Student Council room with a twirl, and Eichi turned to regard me.  I was then glad that my brain could run as fast, if not faster than, my mouth, otherwise I might be caught with my eyes lingering on those of fine's leader for too long. Even as one of his allies, I always wonder if I might still be a target at some point, and want to be careful about when and where I showed weakness. Fortunately, I am a very resilient person, and work hard to bounce back where others would understandably crumble. I only get more theatrical as I work to create my own cheer in a school where the air is thick with misery. There are happy moments, yes, but there are many rough patches as well and issues that run deep. This place is where dreams are made but also where they are crushed. Everyone is struggling in their own way. I want to bring them cheer but often seem to annoy them or be off-putting instead.

At least Shu is sort of speaking again, and Leo has returned, but that other guy... Eichi is like a general with a scorched earth policy. I wonder if he likes breaking people's spirits like his body is breaking. Do their struggles help him feel less alone or less singled out as the weak one?

"You're uncharacteristically quiet, Wataru. Do you have business with me?" Eichi's clear, blue eyes like fountains in ornate gardens are now scrutinizing me.

Oops. I suppose my brain runs fast but sometimes runs away. "Do I need a reason to come visit my beloved Emperor? Do you not want a visit from your Wataru Hibiki?"

He sighs in response. "I have quite a lot of work to get through."

"Wouldn't it be good to take a break then? You've been working for a couple hours already, and it wouldn't be good to wear yourself out!" I smiled a bit wryly. "Why don't I make you some tea?"

"I suppose it can't hurt. Your tea is difficult to resist. It's a shame you aren't in the Tea Club."

"I wish I could be in two places at once, but even I, Wataru Hibiki, am not that Amazing." I spread my arms, gesticulating wildly. This is one of those times when I wish I had my doves. Eichi has now banned them outside of shows, saying that if I can't think through when things would be appropriate, he will have no choice but to lay down rules to help me.

I leave with a twirl and a flourish to make the tea. To tell the truth, I do indeed think things through, but then I do exactly what I want, consequences be damned. Life is too short to deal with everyone's shit. I always follow my fancies and don't stay with anything longer than it holds my interest. That's why I'm in fine. I find this fair boy who seems to have a hardened heart very interesting. I want to know how he became this way and if his ruthlessness is hiding something else. He is also undeniably attractive. It might seem unusual for me who seems to pester people despite their boundaries and wishes, especially Tomoya's, to hesitate on such a matter, but the potential cruelty of getting close to this boy who seems to have already partially transitioned into being an angel only to leave if I'm not as interested as I believed seems too extreme even for me. Plus, Keito might actually shoot me with an arrow if I broke the heart of his questionably platonic best friend. Maybe Eichi isn't even available. Sometimes, wanting something is better than having it. Plus, I enjoy teasing Tomoya and Tori more than would probably be acceptable. I do imagine that Eichi is quietly possessive.

For now, I can brew him tea and spend a small moment with him, trying to figure out what makes him tick. It's certainly good that I have already moved to boil the water, since I seem to be caught up in all of my thoughts more than usual. I wonder if something is wrong with me. Or is this delicate, deep blond exactly what's wrong with me? That would be fine. Unrequited love-or at least interest in my case-is also a common theme in Shakespeare's plays.

I turn off the heat for the kettle after getting the temperature just so. That's definitely one reason I love theatre so much. I can try on many roles and feel like I have lived many different lives. It helps me to be alright with this one, where nothing holds my interest for too long. Being wild and living vibrantly helps me cope with the superficiality of the industry which I have chosen. Plus, who wouldn't want to own a hot air balloon?

I carefully measure out the strawberry kiwi tisaine of which I know Eichi is so fond. I truly love the smile that graces his visage every time that I steep it just to his liking. One scoop for each of us and one for the pot-and now I'll wait. The anticipation of waiting for the perfect cup of tea to brew is indeed a peaceful one completely unlike that of the adrenaline rush before a play or concert. I think I needed this peaceful moment more than I thought. Being caught up in theatricality can sometimes be a little draining, even for me, though I would never show it. I have chosen my path and don't know how to stop at this point. 

The time is up. I remove the leaves, finish preparing the tea tray, and head back into the room just in time to catch Eichi pinching the bridge of his nose. He is indeed becoming tired. Unfortunately, caffeine isn't good for his health, so it's difficult for him to make up energy he doesn't have. I set the tray down quietly on the one table not covered in stacks of documents. 

Eichi tries to cover the grunt of effort he makes when getting out of his chair by clearing his throat. I think he knows I heard anyway and was clearing his throat so we could both more easily pretend that I didn't. His health is often a sensitive topic. Everyone in fine has learned when he is not in the mood for advice or concern, and I'm assuming it's the same with the student council. For example, him working late today is unavoidable to get the work done, so any insistence that he rest for more than this short break would be suggesting a luxury he knows he can not afford, and it would only irritate him.

To be honest, it is quite fortunate that he is even slowly sitting down across from me rather than still scratching away with a pen after coldly dismissing me. I pour him a cup of tea and watch him lift it with slightly shaking hands and inhale the aroma. This is when he looks the most at peace. Idol activities are a joy and a struggle, but tea has no expectations and requires fewer commitments. It is both a very complex and simple pleasure. Sometimes, I wish I could be in the tea club too.

I poured my cup of tea and stared down at the rich, red liquid. I need to be the one to break the silence. It is my role, but I'm beginning to wish someone had written lines for me. Who is this Wataru Hibiki who comes in to check on his Emperor and make tea without grand theatricality? “It's good to have you back, you know.”

I immediately feel his icy blue eyes lock their gaze on me, as if the fountains from before were neglected in winter and now the water is frozen in threatening arches. “It's good to be back.” His face is smiling gently, but his voice isn't. I can't tell if he's weary of the topic of his return from hospitalization earlier this year or if he is just plain weary. 

If only a flower could be placed upon my eyes so that I could wake from this chaos with renewed clarity-the clarity I had before entering this school of dreams and despair. Alas, there is no fairy that got me into this mess and none who will get me out of it. I shift my poor line of conversation as best I can, “Being by the side of my Emperor gives me, Wataru Hibiki, greater purpose! Amazing! However, I would gladly leave your side to do your bidding.” I believe I have managed to find the most theatrical and tactful way to ask if he has any errands for me to run.

The hardness in his gaze softens, and it is as if the ice has melted as quickly as it came. “I have some papers you could take to Mr. Kunugi for me. I believe he is still in the staff room.”

“Consider it done, my dear Emperor! I will make haste after we are done with our tea.” When he smiles genuinely at my words, I begin to realize that I am not the only one fond of the melodramatic. In the next act, I will have to try to learn why. Is it an escape from reality? Maybe it's to avoid vulnerability by making everything seem superficial? 

I take away the tray and come back for the papers. He thanks me as I exit to the right. As the curtain closes on this act, I feel a strange affirmation that, through being a dutiful Fool, I will find the answers I seek.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I'd love too hear whether you think I characterized them well. I also don't usually write in first person, so I hope it wasn't awkward. 
> 
> I tweet about Ensemble Stars @usanazunii and put the characters to Texts from Last Night @EnStarsFromLN I love making friends and discussing headcanons. I might write you things.


End file.
